


A Birthday Wish

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks celebrates Remus's birthday with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Millieweasley requested Remus/Tonks, candles

He’d told her not to do anything for his birthday this year.  She’d insisted anyway.

He’d told her the cake would be enough, but she insisted on candles on it as well.

He’d asked her not to light them, but watched bemused as she lit each one, wincing as the crowd of candles began to smoke heavily.

“Tonks…”

“Come on, Remus.  Make a wish…” she grinned, pushing the smoking cake towards him.

He sighed.  Still, it was worth it to please her.  He closed his eyes, hoping the house wouldn’t burn down before he got them all put out, and blew.


End file.
